


Wypędzony z nieba

by Shiruslayer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Miniaturka o Kylo Renie. Inspirowałam się "Believer" od Imagine Dragons.





	Wypędzony z nieba

Podobno wszechświat miał przyjąć go z otwartymi ramionami.

W jego żyłach płynęło światło galaktyki. Dlatego znalazł się na świeczniku, nigdy nie mogąc obrać własnej ścieżki. Wytyczono mu tą jedyną właściwą i mimo słonych łez musiał iść po drodze mlecznej, aby dorosnąć do ich legendy. A w jego głowie było wiele niespodziewanych zakrętów, tak trudno było zrozumieć siebie bez osobiście stawianych fundamentów. Nigdy nie dano mu sterów w dłoń, siedział jak w celi, skuty krwią - łańcuchem więzi w płynie. Płomień wybuchnął w nim szybko spalając serce, które jeszcze przed chwilą tykało niczym tani zegar, spopielając żebra, odbierając dech z płuc i doprowadzając krew do wrzenia. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że statki na otwartym morzu też płoną?

Przecież wszechświat chciał go pożreć.

Zburzył wieżę (nie)swoich przekonań, szybko zajęły się płomieniem trawiącym go od środka. Być może przetrącił sobie w tym momencie kręgosłup, tak, na  pewno to właśnie się stało, kręgi potoczyły się po ziemi jak kości, ale nie mogły wróżyć już z gwiazd, spadł w krainę gdzie nie widać było nieba, zakryto je materiałem przesiąkniętym aż do ciężkości żalem i nienawiścią.

Ukrył się przed wszechświatem we własnej źrenicy.

Krew parowała na śniegu i wyglądała na całkiem czarną w czerwono-niebieskim świetle determinacji. Siła, która go rozpierała sprawiała, iż pękał, iskry wypalały na jego skórze konstelacje piegów, wciąż uparcie przypominając mu, że nie ma dla niego miejsca wśród gwiazd. Opadał jak popiół, brudząc śnieg, krępujący ból i krople presji gasiły płomień. I był już prawie pod linią horyzontu, gdy ktoś go uniósł. Czas stanął, dłoń obleczona w rękawiczkę odgoniła śmierć pstryknięciem palców, które zgubiły jedną, drobną iskrę. Ta, zbłąkana podtrzymała jego prawie zduszony ogień, płomienie wypaliły ból, strach wyparował.

A teraz wszechświat mógł już tylko czekać.

Wzniecił płomień, biel zmieniła się w czerwień, którą zostawiały jego stopy, gdy jego przeznaczenie wisiało na końcu ostrza. Każdy krok, który powinien przynosić oczyszczenie, sprawiał, że tylko zagłębiał się w cień. Trzask kryształków niczym nie różni się od czaszek, które pękną pod jego butem. Krew już nie więziła, metalicznie dudniła w jego przełyku, a światło płonęło teraz w innym ciele, przebijając je na wylot, posyłając znajome gałki oczne w górę. Do gwiazd.


End file.
